The invention relates to a rack-and-pinion steering system, at least comprising a drive element, a toothed rack and a bearing point for the toothed rack. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for producing a rack-and-pinion steering system, as well as to a use of a rack-and-pinion steering system.
Rack-and-pinion steering systems are already known from the state of the art. For example, DE 100 24 213 A1 describes the structure of a manual steering gear. This comprises a steering housing, a toothed rack disposed therein as well as a pinion connected to the steering column. The gear housing comprises two housing elements for the drive gear and the toothed rack. The housing elements are interconnected by a light-weight tube.
The drawbacks of the rack-and-pinion steering systems known from the prior art are their great weight and the high production expenditure.